deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kira4real
Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good, but you have only edited for a couple of days in the last few months. Please continue editing over the next week and we will check back with you again. Also, there appear to be who have been active in the last few weeks; please make sure to contact any of them that are around and make sure they agree with you adopting the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request I just made an adoption request and then noticed yours.I'm a huge fan of DN and I want to help maintain this wiki. If yours gets accepted later on I 'd like to assist you. Adoption Hi! I saw both yours and the other the other user's request to adopt this Wiki. However, he has more edits on the Wiki and he has been more active. So technically, he has a better chance of becoming Crat. However, i still support you in your decision, if you were to make... say 100 edits by June the 1st. :D See you. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) OK i will try and make 100 edits, I will try and talk to others as well Kira4real 06:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's too late. This wiki's already been adopted. -KidVegeta I feel gutted, Arceus The God of Pokemon said I had till "June the 1st"... oh well :( Kira4real 06:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adopt Oh, I'm sorry, but as the Wiki has been adopted by Dremler, you'll have to ask him for promotion to Admin/'Crat. Unfortunately, I'm just an Admin. and I cannot promote you. Just ask Dremler for promotion requests. Also, if Dremler is inactive for 2 months, you can adopt it. (Though I have a better chance as I'm Admin. :D) Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Promotion All right you have a sizeable no of edits.I'll be watching you. ;) Drop in on the IRC we can talk if you want to. Dremler 03:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks :D and please just remind me what the IRC is again? Kira4real 16:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Ending Source? I've searched all over the place and I can't find anything on it. The only lead I have is from TinEye, linking to a deleted 2chan thread. Do you have the rest of the pages? Vincent.auditore 23:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC)V.Auditore Are you wanting all the manga pages for the Alternative ending? On the bottom of the Alternative ending page you will see a video that will display all the pages in the right order. I don't have all the pages stored myself, I could find them somewhere however. Why do you want them? - Kira4real 02:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Marlene. I'm trying to get to know some people on the wiki, so I guess I'll start by telling you a bit about myself. My favorite manga/anime are Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Naruto, and Pet Shop of Horrors. I just recently started watching Code Geass and Soul Eater, and I'm reading Rurouni Kenshin. I'm also watching Elfen Lied, but I don't think I'll get very far on that one (the story is good, but it's got a lot of gore and blood). I love Hayao Miyazaki's films, and my favorite is Howl's Moving Castle. I'm a huge music lover, especially of Nobuo Uematsu's ("Advent: One-Winged Angel" is one of my favorite songs). I also like the Transiberian Orchestra. I'm not very picky when it comes to music, and I'll pretty much listen to anything. I love to learn new things and I spend a lot of time watching the Discovery Channel. My favorite TV shows are NCIS, CSI, House, and American Pickers. Some of my favorite books are The Lord of the Rings, ''Harry Potter, House of the Scorpion, ''and anything by Edgar Allen Poe. I really like adventure novels and gothic literature. I have a lot of hobbies; coin collecting, sewing, photography, drawing & painting, and editing the wiki are the most prevailent right now. I'm also learning Japanese, but it's a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. So far I can only speak basic sentences. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. :) MarleneZ. 21:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) nice to meet you too, you are good worker thanks for your hard work. Do you have facebook at all? Send me a link if you do and I'll add you and we can talk better on there than here. I'll delete the link you post after I add you don't worry :) - Kira4real 03:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I enjoy editing. :) I do have facebook, but I don't feel comfortable telling it to people online. I use it for a lot of personal stuff, mostly to connect with my family. I don't mind giving you my e-mail adress though. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you co-worker :) - Kira4real 07:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, my name is LPK, i just joined today.. Its a great wiki.. I saw that there are pages without any information or they are just unecessary.. I marked them as 'candidates for deletion'.. Can you check them please? Also there are some photos that I think this wiki doesnt need at all.. Thanks.. LPK Yes I will remove unneeded pages thank you for you help :) However just be sure those pages without information are not for the manga chapters - Kira4real 07:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I havent heard anything about that. I'll look into it and see if I can find anything, but for now I don't think it's a good idea to have a page about it-- that would likely just start more rumors. MarleneZ.Talk 17:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat and Meeting Hello :) I seem to be having problems with the DNwiki chat. Does it work okay for you? Also, I'm planning an admin meeting to discuss some things. What time zone are you in and what would be a good time for you? MarleneZ.Talk 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the British timezone. Emm my maths is bad >.< What time do you think the meeting would be for me? - Kira4real 05:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure... I was kind of hoping someone else would know. I'll look it up and try to figure it out. MarleneZ.Talk 05:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The time I am making this comment is at 5.26am in the morning. - Kira4real 05:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the Mountain Time and you're six hours ahead of me (I'm making this at 11:42 PM). Mikazuki is on Eastern Standard Time, so for her it is 9:42 PM...I think. MarleneZ.Talk 05:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Eastern Standard Time is the farthest ahead. I'm two hours ahead of Mt. Time. It's 8:51am for me right now. Mikazuki 13:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Dremler and Arceus are both in India. I'm not sure where Mogturmen and Dreamanderson are at. I'm trying to pick a time that isn't too early or too late for anyone. Would Saturday, February 11, at 11:00 PM EST be okay for you guys? I think that's technically Sunday, February 12, at 5:00 AM for Kira4real. I'm not sure what that is for Mikazuki, I'm a bit confused. And does anyone know what time it would be in India? MarleneZ.Talk 20:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm two hours ahead of you, MarleneZ. And if it's EST then it would be 11 for me, since I am EST.Mikazuki 01:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Saturday is alright for me but I would kind of prefer it if my time would be anywhere between 10pm-3am in my time area for the meeting. Last time I signed I just couldn't sleep and was up all night till 6am, that's why i was on at round 5am. - Kira4real 02:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how is Saturday, February 11, at 9:00 PM Mountain Time? MarleneZ.Talk 22:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will agree to that. And how exactly will we communicate again? Are we using DNwiki chat? - Kira4real 00:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Dremler has a chat set up on another site. There's a link to it on the main page on the wiki. I've checked it out and it works pretty well. MarleneZ.Talk 00:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good I should be able to do that. Mikazuki 21:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really good at using that chat but anyway as of now I am using it and I am called Kira4eal on it Kira4real 00:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pictures hey on the yonegoro nusumi page where did you find the picture and how did u get it on here cause im trying to add a picture to that page thanks but the damn bloody first step epically failed and the second step im like where the fucking shit is the browse button sorry for language but tell me where the browse button is on step 2Juliette69 16:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) watch the anime in full view and then simply take a screen shot of it - Kira4real 00:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now, and I'll probably be here for the next two hours. MarleneZ.Talk 02:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'm not sure how it works, but I'll check it out and see what I can do. MarleneZ.Talk 06:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I figured it out. You have to give it your email adress, and it will send you a code that must be typed in. Then it will let you have an account. MarleneZ.Talk 06:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I know that but where do i type the code into? And do you know why the chat has changed? I prefered the old one. And I need to talk to you again on chat at some point Kira4real 01:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm free to talk right now, actually. I'll get on the chat and see if I can explain what to do on your talk page, since I don't quite remember the steps. MarleneZ.Talk 02:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Allright, try getting on the chat. It should ask for the code. If not, it will ask you for a password, and the password is whatever you picked earlier. Then you're in the chat; read the email for the other, longer, code and type it into the chat bar. That should be all. MarleneZ.Talk 02:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Hi! I just figured I'd let you know, since you're the most active in this area, that I recently made a new template. We now have template for episodes and chapters. Mikazuki 23:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC)